


Tense Words

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [108]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you let me explain?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tense Words

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 July 2016  
> Word Count: 336  
> Written for: KryssiKakes  
> Prompt: 17. things you said that I wish you hadn’t [was originally Writer's Choice]  
> Summary: "Will you let me explain?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, set nebulously in the first twenty-four hours after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really do love writing for the Shay family. I know I've said it before, and I'm quite positive I'll say it every time that I write for them. The simple domesticity of this family draws me in, even with the more esoteric and horror-esque elements of the world they live in.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You're seriously going to do this right now, Patrick?"

"James, please…" I reach for my husband, but he pulls away, hands on his hips as he paces. "Will you let me explain?"

He's silent for a long moment, unable to stop moving. And then he stops and scrubs both hands over his face. "Do you even understand how fucked up this is?"

"Language," I hiss out, eternally worried that Jacob will pick up unsavory language and start repeating it.

"Oh drop it! Jacob's not even here, remember? You don't trust me around him, so you took him back to your brother's place."

"Because I'm worried about you, love. You haven't talked about what happened to you, before _or_ after we left. All I know is that you called me after basically disappearing on us, frantically telling me to bring Jacob to the estate of the man you've been obsessing over." I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I just want to know what's happened. And maybe have you go to see--"

"I'm not crazy," he says, interrupting me. His shoulders slump then, head dropping as if in defeat. "Maybe I am. Maybe I've just completely lost my mind about all of this. But I just want you to be here for me. Support me instead of trying to make me feel even worse."

I take that as a hopeful sign and move closer, one hand gently stroking down his arm to take his hand and twine our fingers together. Whatever's running through his mind, my choice is clearly the correct one, as he turns to pull me into a suffocating one-armed embrace, our entwined hands over his chest. I can feel his heart beating quickly. My other hand shifts to stroke the back of his head.

"I'm not going anywhere, James. Our vows are still as strong as the day we made them. I just want you to feel like you did before all of this craziness started. Jacob and I miss you."


End file.
